


Prompt: Meeting the Parents

by binarylightyear



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, no kylo ren au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarylightyear/pseuds/binarylightyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a prompt on tumblr, and this was the result.  I /will/ be adding more.  The premise in this timeline is that Luke taught Ben how to commune with Force Ghosts (Obi Wan and Qui Gon and Yoda) and so he stayed home where he was safe from Snoke.  Snoke took a different apprentice.  Slightly modern AU.  Kinda silly and fluffy.  Please enjoy and comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Meeting the Parents

‘I don’t know what the big deal is,’ she huffed, having to stop again. Ben was dragging his feet. She turned to look at him, fingers sliding into the pockets of her skinny jeans. She popped up on her toes as he finally reached her. He stopped, looking down at her.

‘You seeing my parents in passing is different than actually meeting them,’ he responded, his tone low as he looked her face over. Despite her words, her face was hopeful.

He was right; Rey had seen his parents. They were kind of stern, especially when it came to each other– but they were important. His mother was the general of the entire resistance and a big player and advisor to the New Republic. His father was… well he was important too.

‘Wh-what does your father do again?’

A slight scowl crossed his face. ‘He trains the pilots and oversees their missions.’ 

‘Oh, yeah, right,’ she said. ‘And they know–’

‘I’ve told them all about you. They’re still going to ask you directly.’

‘And they know you’re training me?’

His fingers came to her ear softly, gently gliding down the side of her neck. It sent a pleasant shiver over her. ‘They know, Rey. Come on. We’re going to be late.’

‘You’re the one who was taking their time!’ She called after him, but his long strides had already led him away. She raced to catch up with him, and discovered he was smiling.

They were just meeting for coffee, but coffee with a General was never just coffee. He took her inside the antique shop, down a long corridor, past the hidden trap door that led to a dummy trap, and then behind the real hidden door.

The Resistance base was buzzing. There was a brief lull as they entered, but soon it was back to the way it was. He led the way through a maze of corridors and back into the living quarters.

It was quaint, that was for sure. No nonsense in the manner of furniture, but it was definitely lived in. There were reports stacked here and there, weapons on the walls and leaning against them, there were monitors that she could still feel the heat emanating from. They had just turned them off. Probably had been monitoring the news.

‘Mom?’ Ben called as he shut the door behind them. ‘Rey’s here.’

‘Rey?’ Leia came around the corner, still dressed in her very simple uniform (which she designed so of course she looked great in).

Rey was instantly wrapped up in a hug, and she sent Ben a scared look over his mother’s shoulder. He was trying very hard not to laugh.

‘It’s so good to finally meet you! Ben has told us so much about you and–’

‘What, who’s here?’ Came a male voice, sounding to be at the back of the quarters. Leia sighed. Loudly.

‘REY AND BEN!’ She called back to him, and a second later a disheveled head of silver hair appeared in the doorway. ‘Remember, Ben wanted to meet for coffee.’

‘Righhht,’ Han said, stepping forward and extending a hand out to Rey. She hesitated a second before taking it. ‘Good to finally meet you. Try not to die fighting the Order.’ She stared at him, still holding onto his hand, her mouth open a little. A confused look crossed his features. ‘Its a joke. Not really a joke. Because then we wouldn’t–’

That’s why Ben stepped in, breaking off their hands and taking hers in his instead. ‘All right dad, she’s not gonna die. She’s not even in the Resistance yet.’

‘But she will be soon enough,’ Leia said, waving them back into the kitchen.

Rey sent Ben a desperate look. ‘What?’ She hissed at him.

‘I’m training you, remember,’ he whispered back, lifting her hand up to kiss it softly before dropping it and following his mother. Han was watching them, and he was leaning against the wall.

‘He’s training you. He wants you by his side in the battle.’ His arms crossed. ‘I can’t blame him.’

‘Oh, sir, I’m not there yet. I’m not even close.’

‘Don’t be so hard on yourself, kid.’ He slapped her on her shoulder, and turned. ‘And don’t call me ‘sir.’’

‘But I’m not. I’ve never even come close to beating him at fencing.’ She was following him into the kitchen, and he grunted.

‘Ben’s unusually gifted, even for a Jedi. The day you beat him with a lightsaber, you let me know, and then you let Luke know. You’ll be the best damn Jedi in the galaxy.’  
Her smile was hard to hide. He had called his son the best Jedi in the galaxy.

‘More of your jokes, dad?’ Ben wondered, pouring coffee into four mismatched mugs. Leia was setting down milk and sugar on the table.

‘No, no jokes,’ Rey answered, and Ben forgot to stop pouring the coffee, spilling it over the cup and to the counter. He glanced down as her hand was out, drawing the steaming liquid over to the next mug, cleaning off the counter. Leia glanced up, but Rey’s hand was back as quick as it was out. Han was sitting, and didn’t even notice. She came and sat with him quickly.

‘Good,’ Leia said, sitting down as well and accepting the mug from Ben. ‘Now, how did you two meet?’

Ben nearly dropped his mug. ‘Uh, well, her friend introduced us.’

‘Yeah, you know Poe, right?’

‘Of course I do,’ Han answered, waving a hand at Ben and then pointing to his coffee. Ben, who obviously knew what it meant, swirled it up into the air in a quick twirl to cool it before letting it drop back down. ‘My best pilot, not counting Chewie, of course. We’re happy to have him back.’

‘Right, of course. Well, Finn introduced me and Poe, and then Poe thought that I might get along with Ben and so he introduced us.’ She glanced at Ben, who gave her a light smile. ‘Now all the things I’ve always been able to do makes sense.’

Han was nose deep in his mug, but Leia was smiling at them. ‘How did you meet Finn, exactly?’

‘Oh, one of the droids I was working on in the shop recognized the jacket he was wearing.’ She sipped at her coffee after blowing on it for a second. All three of the Organas were staring at her now.

‘The jacket he was wearing?’

‘What was he doing there?’

‘Wait, you own a repair shop?’

The last question was from Han. Leia started laughing. ‘You don’t listen to a word Ben says, do you?’

‘I listen! I just think I would have remembered something like that!’

‘I should have mentioned it,’ Ben said immediately, cutting off the fight before it started. ‘Go on, Rey.’

‘Oh, well, yes. His jacket– well, it’s Poe’s jacket.’ Her eyebrows furrowed. ‘Or– I mean, its his jacket, now. Poe gave it to him? Anyway, the droid recognized him.’ She quickly took a too-large gulp of coffee.

‘Yeah… and so Poe introduced us. Unconventionally,’ Ben continued, watching Rey’s face redden over her mug before turning to his parents. ‘He sent me in for this part for his x-wing, which of course he had just sold to Rey the day before.’ He shook his head with a light smile. ‘I think my exact words to him were, “isn’t this a waste of my talents?” But he just gave me that look and pleaded. He was quite convincing.’

‘He’s good at that look,’ Leia said quietly, to which Han gave her a bewildered look. She ignored it. ‘I’m glad he did, though.’


End file.
